Various methods of dynamically creating a document are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,242, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discusses creating an electronic document by reading a document and matching associated entity identifiers. However, this method does not have a notification event mechanism for dynamic documents.
The use of a notification event is also well known. A notification event can occur when a certain condition is satisfied. U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,500, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discusses a notification method in a database system. The database owner may specify notification criteria associated with a search listing and the system may monitor for the notification event. If the system detects a changed condition of the search listing, then a notification event is created. However, this notification event is only associated with changes to specific documents, and not with changes to dynamic documents.
The disclosure contained herein describes the methods of resolving one or more of the problems discussed above.